Carrera Por Tu Amor
by Misheru Taisho
Summary: Ella tuvo que abandonarlo todo por culpa de una sola persona, dejo su familia, sus amigos,a su amor y todo eso la noche antes de su boda. todo por huir de una sola persona: Naraku Onigumo , dejandole como única despedida una carta a su amado desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra. Cinco años después un corredor de carreras se encuentra con dos niños idénticos a él pero ¿Quienes son?


**Wo0olaaap volviii no eh muerto jeje u.u para las que leian mi historia _vida de estrellas_ gomeeeeeen neeeeeee SUMIIIIMAAAASEEEEEENN enseriome quitaron el internet y de remate se daño mi compu T_T y un sin numero de catastrofes bueno olvidando el drama esta historia se me ocurrio y la quise dejar de regalo de navidad (aunque un poco tarde jeje) bueno solo quiero aclarar lo siguiente aunque ya lo saben:**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA ME PERTENECEN DIGO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA COMPLETA AUTORIA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI **

**bueno y sin mas que decir disfruten la historia**

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Todo cuento de hadas tiene un final feliz, la chica encuentra a su príncipe azul, el hace lo posible por estar con ella, lucha contra todo y contra todos hasta que por fin logra su cometido, se casan y viven felices para siempre.

_**Me di cuenta que los cuentos de hadas no existen**_

Tuve que abandonar muchas cosas por culpa de un despreciable hombre que se empeñaba en hacerme la vida imposible, pero lo que más me dolió fue abandonar a mi madre y mi pequeño hermano, la única familia que tenía y dejarlos en las manos de él, dejar mi ilusión de casarme con mi príncipe azul, el único que abrió mis ojos, me dio la ilusión del amor, me ayudo a levantarme de las caídas que tenía y me ayudo a enfrentarme a la vida y todo por una única persona

**_Naraku Onigumo_**

Lo peor de todo es que esa persona era mi "dulce, tierno y adorable" padrastro

Deje mi vida por culpa de él, los abandone a ellos por culpa de él, deje a mi caballero de brillante armadura, a mi príncipe azul por culpa de él

Todo lo perdí en un solo día, el día antes de mi boda

**_Se podía observar como una chica iba acarreando una gran maleta por la calle, a simple vista era hermosa, tenía el cabello negro como la noche hasta la cintura, un abrigo, pantalón ajustado negro y botas, llevaba gafas de sol a pesar que ya era de noche y solo ella sabía que eran para ocultar los ojos rojizos por las lágrimas, en su pecho aferraba con fervor un sobre mientras las lágrimas volvían a su rostro._**

**_Caminaba a paso lento como si estuviera dirigiéndose hacia su sentencia de muerte aunque ella no se sentía de otra forma, se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio y se alentó a si misma a continuar con lo que iba a hacer, esto lo hacía por su bien, porque lo amaba_**

**_-Buenas noches señorita ¿busca al joven? – pregunto el portero , un anciano alto de ojos saltones – si es así le puedo comunicar que se encuentra aquí_**

**_-Oh no se preocupe Totosai solo vine a dejarle este sobre y me voy, nada de importancia_**

**_-Por su puesto señorita, dígame se viene a vivir con el joven porque tenía entendido que la boda era mañana – dijo Totosai observando la maleta que cargaba_**

**_-Oh no este es una… ¿tradición de familia? Si una tradición emm familiar, la novia debe acarrear una maleta por la ciudad una noche antes de casarse – explico un poco nerviosa – con su permiso solo iré a dejar esto – dijo mientras levantaba el sobre_**

**_-Claro señorita, si gusta deje la maleta aquí mientras regresa_**

**_-Muchas gracias regreso enseguida – dijo mientras se dirigía al ascensor y aplastaba el número de piso correspondiente_**

**_Cuando al fin llego se dio fuerzas para continuar, ella sabía que si desertaba él iba a pagar los platos rotos y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la puerta del departamento dejo el sobre, toco el timbre varias veces y salió corriendo, no tenía fuerza para verlo a la cara después de esto, cuando llego al vestíbulo agarro su maleta, se despidió del portero y salió corriendo, podía escuchar a Totosai llamándola para que se detuviera, no podía contener las lágrimas, esto nunca se lo perdonaria, cogió un taxi con destino al aeropuerto, cerró la puerta escuchando un desgarrador grito detrás de ella_**

**_-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

**_-Perdóname Inuyasha_**

_Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme._

_Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Misheru-chan_

_KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_Perdóname Inuyasha_


End file.
